Keeping Quiet
by inu animechibi23
Summary: It’s their second year at Bullworth Academy, Gary’s back, Jimmy’s still the king of the school, and Petey still can’t fit it in. New cliques! What happens when Gary decides to harass the new head boy? Will Jimmy ever notice? JimmyPeteGary FINALLY UPDATED
1. Chapter 1: Second year

Hello everyone I've been hooked on the game Bully by Rock star and I have technically finished it. I'm so shocked that there haven't been many Fanfics of this. I mostly like Jimmy/Petey or Gary/Petey in a way. I like other pairings in the game also. Petey's just so adorable! I did this fic for fun. But I have a knack for making long stories now.

Disclamer: I don't own Bully ( well the game I do muahahahaha!) it is by Rockstar

Summary: It's their second year at Bullworth Academy, Gary's back, Jimmy's still the king of the school, and Petey still can't fit it in. New cliques! What happens when Gary decides to harass the new head boy? Will Jimmy ever notice? Jimmy/Petey, slight Gary/Petey (I suck at summaries)

**Enjoy**

"I hope this is the last I hear of you young man!" Miss Danvers, Dr. Crabblesnitch's secretary, shouted after Jimmy as he was leaving her office.

"Whatever" he muttered under his breath leaving the building, he can hear the faint sound of morbid music from a group of Goths hanging out by the corner of the school. There have been new cliques this year that included, Goths, band geeks, and hip-hopers. _Great._ He shook his head and sighed, all he did was get involved in a fight to defend one of the band geeks from getting pummeled by Ethan, one of the bullies.

He was still respected by everyone and he always tries his best to try and have the groups get along... or at least ignore each other but the best he could do was get everyone on his side, which he didn't mind at all. As Jimmy walked into the boys' dorm he saw poor Petey trying to watch the swimming competition while Gary is constantly bothering him with his poking.

"Do you like watching the men in the swimming competition Petey boy? What will everyone think of the new head boy and his sick fantasies? Gary irked walking in front of the TV.

"Quit it Gary I'm trying to watch the game-

"Quit it Gary" He mimicked in a high pitched voice "Geeze you so sensitive…" At that moment Jimmy decided to barge in "Ah hey there Jimmy-boy how was that trip to the principles office?" He questioned cheerily, receiving nothing but a glare Jimmy decided to join Petey on the common room couch. "Whoa, chill all I did was ask Mr. Big Tough guy"

Neither Jimmy nor Petey nor _anyone_ in the school understood why Gary Smith was back at Bullworth Academy, mainly because of that chaotic event of taking over the school last year would have gotten him expelled for good. Gary refused to tell anyone about how he was back at this school. There were rumors that they let him go easy because he wasn't taking his medication, or that he had nowhere else to go because no one would want to deal with him… Gary, the deranged, egotistical, sociopath. He made many enemies and almost everyone else avoided him. They don't hang out with Gary; he hung out with them on his own. Jimmy could tell that Gary still hated him for humiliating him with his plan.

"H-hey Jimmy!" Petey greeted, he still wore that fruity pink shirt under his school uniform. To Jimmy, Petey was probably considered his best friend. He still thought of the shy boy as a dork since he still didn't fit into any of the groups. He was 'too cool to be a dork but too dorky to be anything else' as he puts it, but he was the nicest person you'll ever meet in his opinion. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing much just lecturing me about violence in school and how it shouldn't be tolerated with, I had to rake the leaves that were falling down in the school yards; I was freezing my ass off because it's almost winter already." The school had to start class in the late fall in order to repair the damage that had been done to the school last year.

_**RRRiiinng**_

"Oh well that's the bell I got to go see you guys" Said Peter quickly before running off.

"What's his problem?" Gary questioned looking at Pete's running form as he bolted out the building.

"No idea" Jimmy replied leaving Gary alone in the common room and heading to his own. He didn't feel like going to class today or talking to Gary, he'd rather do nothing at the moment, the detention he had served wore him out a little. It's been about a week or more he stayed in this school, his mother dumped the old geezer but found a new one right after and left him in good old Bullworth Academy in order to build up her relationships.

'What an interesting school year this will turn out to be' He thought deciding to leave his room, obviously bored and found Gary standing outside his door as if he were waiting for him.

"Finally… come on I say we follow Petey, let's go to the principles office, say we're returning something to him, and lead him out of the class, he obviously has something to hide from us" Explained Gary walking around back and forth, his ADD kicking in. Jimmy only shrugged and agreed seeming to have nothing better to do at the moment. He wasn't in the mood to go to class.

They sneaked out side avoiding any Prefects on the way and entered from the back of the school and headed to the main office.

"What are you two doing out of class?!" Exclaimed Miss Danvers eyeing the two boys as they entered.

"We need to know Petey's room so we can return something to him, we will go back to class as soon as possible ma'am" Said Jimmy innocently trying to convince her to tell them the room number. She sighed as she went over to the computer, looked up Pete's profile, and gave them the room number before kicking them out of her office.

"Good work Hopkins" Said Gary as they avoided prefects they found their way to the room they were looking for and their jaws dropped when they realized what room it was. At that same moment the bell rang, all the girls left the classroom, Petey was the last one trying not to be noticed but then as soon as he got out he was greeted by Jimmy who was snickering a bit and Gary who was currently laughing his ass off.

"G-guys W-what are you doing here?!" Asked a shocked Pete

"Petey you didn't tell us you had _Home Economics_" Smirked an amused Jimmy, Gary was probably in tears by now.

"Yea femme-boy you really _are_ the girliest boy in the school!" He managed to say before bursting out laughing students stopped by to stare at the scene but then left thinking nothing important of it.

"Well it's not my fault they couldn't fit me into any other classes" claimed Pete trying to defend himself. The laughter lasted for a while until a familiar voice was heard.

"Hey Jimmy!" Zoe called over waving. Jimmy Hopkins stopped laughing and waved back.

"Sorry guys got to go, love awaits" Replied Jimmy before going after Zoe. Gary shook his head.

"I swear those two have got to be going out"

"Yea" Replied Petey trying not to sound disappointed that his best friend had left.

"What's this? Petey you sound disappointed now that your _boyfriend _has left you." Petey shook his head in disagreement

"He's my best friend and I'm disappointed because he promised that we would hang together today, he promised last week, and quit saying he's my boyfriend Gary you're such a jerk"

"Whatever you say femme-boy" Said Gary obviously not offended by the smaller boy, before smirking to himself. 'This year is going to be interesting' he thought

_**To be continued…**_

Ok tell me what you think about this and please read and review, I want reviews to get opinions of the story before I continue. Yes I know that the characters are a little bit OOC. And that's y I need opinions PPL!! Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Luna

**I am going to add new characters to the story just for the heck of it. I know these chapters are short sorry!! Anyways thank you all who reviewed. And here it is…**

**Enjoy**

"So how did yesterday go?" Pete questioned Jimmy the next day. They were walking around the school campus. Petey was patrolling the grounds and Jimmy decided to skip class and tag along even though the smaller boy decided against it. Jimmy Hopkins never followed rules when it came to the school authorities.

"Oh you mean with Zoe? Nothing much, we hung out, smashed some stuff at some old warehouse, talked, stole a car and made out in the backseat…"

"WHAT?!" Petey's eyes grew wide as dinner plates, Jimmy grinned

"Ah, I'm just messing with you Pete! Geeze…" Jimmy assured giving a relieved Petey a playful punch in the arm.

"Very funny" he replied sarcastically as he rubbed his arm, Jimmy hits hard whether he knows it himself or not.

"Sorry I couldn't hang out with you often Pete, I had to make sure to keep the Goths/Emo/Punk-rockers or whatever and Preps from killing each other and the band geeks and the Jocks and bullies in line…"he paused when he saw Christy walk by. Jimmy tried to flirt with her but the red head ignored him and Petey had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, he was acting like a jerk again. Instead he frowned.

"Not everyone likes you Jimmy" Pete reminded sitting down on the steps that were in the front of the school. Jimmy sighed.

"I know, I know I learned from last year, I'm just sick of all this bullying going on"

"Tell me about it" Petey agreed. Something suddenly caught his attention. "Who's that?" he asked pointing to a dark skinned girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a short top, hoop earrings and tight jeans. They could hear her faint Spanish accent as she flirted with Johnny Vincent who seemed to be actually flirting back!

"Uh-oh, this is not good, seems that Johnny finally got sick of Lola cheating on him"

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"It's not that but I also saw that girl, her name is Kristine I think, flirting with the Ted earlier and… well lets just say that she's got competition with both Lola and Mandy"

"Oh…"

"So I got to go and make sure fights wont break out, talk to ya later Pete!" Jimmy said his goodbye before running off in a hurry.

"Jimmy wait!" Petey wanted to join him but he was already to far away. Even though he sucked at fighting he still wanted to tag along.

"Why join him? You know you wont last 10 seconds if go ahead and follow him, and then you'd just get in his way" stated a familiar voice behind him. Petey suddenly felt himself being grabbed from behind tightly along with his mouth being covered by a hand. His first instinct was to panic and struggle free. "Calm the hells down Pete, you already know it's me so quit squirming" Said Gary who released a terrified Petey.

"G-Gary don't do that!" Petey managed to say catching his breath.

"Oh I'm sorry did I terrify you?" he asked not sounding concerned at all but amused.

"How long were you watching us?" Petey demanded not liking the idea of being watched without knowing.

"Watching?" He clutched his chest dramatically "Oh Petey! Your words wound me, your making me sound like the bad guy here; shouldn't Hopkins be in class by the way?"

Pete said nothing knowing it was his part of the job to make sure everyone is in class. To put the smaller boy in even more shock he leaned forward from behind and asked in a low voice "Why so silent? Tell me little Petey what is it that you guys _do _alone when no ones around?"

"W-what!? Get off man quit being so gross!" Petey blushed in embarrassment, he finally managed to get Gary to release him, and as soon as he hit the ground he took off running. He could hear the faint chuckle of amusement behind him. Pete kept running, making a sharp turn around a corner of the school heading towards the outside of the boiler room. The whole area was always vacant near there for some reason. He paused trying to catch his breath. 'That was weird' he thought.

"Does he always push you around like that?" asked a monotone voice that sounded female. Petey nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden presence. He quickly turned around to see one of the girls who belonged in the Goth clique. She had very pale skin black skirt, uniform, stockings, hair, the only thing that seemed colorful were her bright green eyes.

"Y-yea sort of…" he answered warily and smiled his nervous smile; despite her somewhat frightening appearance she seemed nice. "Er...I'm Pete Kowalski"

"Luna…" she greeted. " I don't know if he's supposed to be your friend or something but he seems like a complete ass" she stated plainly

"So you were watching us?"

"I wouldn't call it watching, just over heard when I was walking by"

"Oh..."

They talked for a while getting along great until the bell rang signaling that students had 10 minutes to get to their last class. They both sighed when it was time to go.

"So… what class are you heading to next?" Pete questioned his new friend.

"Some new math teacher they just hired this week"

"Hey That's Jimmy's new class I think…Oh, wait don't tell him about Gary please?" Luna gave him a questioning look

"Why not?"

"Um… just don't please… I want to handle things on my own for once" Petey pleaded looking adorable at the moment, Luna gave in.

"Fine! Just don't do that again, I can't stand that look" she shivered at the adorable puppy dog look she received,then ran off to class leaving Petey there smiling before looking at his watch

"Ah! Wha-what the hell? I'm gonna be late!" he shouted running towards his arts class 'Some Head boy I am' he thought

**Math Class**

"Now everyone please take your seats" ordered the new math teacher who looked surprisingly young around his early 20's. You can hardly find any young teachers at Bullworth. And he wasnt bad looking at all, infact, most of the girls in the classroom couldn't take their eyes off him. Luna walked towards the middle row when all of a sudden a foot stuck out from underneath her causing her to trip. She cried out and fell face first onto the hard tile beneath her.

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't see you walking by" Replied one of the preps who were trying not to laugh. Luna glared fiercely at them and finally found a seat that was as far away from the snobbish preps as possible.

"Hey…"

Luna looked at the person who spoke.

"Are you all right?" Jimmy questioned when she sat next to him. "Thats some bruise you've got" he stated.

"Yea" she replied rubbing the large bump on her forehead."Hey, your Jimmy right? Petey's friend?" she asked once she recognized the boy.

"How do you know Pete?" he questioned suspiciously, this girl seemed too friendly to be considered one of the outcasts. Luna shrugged not bothering to answer mostly because the teacher was waiting on them.

"May I start now?" The teacher asks a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sure thing sir" Jimmy responded in the same tone

"My name is Mr. Faggoter and I will be your new-"

The class bursted out laughing, Mr. Faggoter looked slightly embarrassed.

"Um t-today we will be l-learning-"

_More laughter_

"Um…"

_Even more laughter_

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" He shouted. The class immediately froze. Both Jimmy and Luna blinked.

'Wow talk about mood swings' they thought when the whole class received about 5 assignments to do as punishment for class interruption.

**After Class**

"Damn that teacher's such a prick" Jimmy told Luna who nodded in agreement, after math class. "So what was that little display back there?"

"Oh you mean with those Preps?" she made a face. "With people like me compared to them… they probably pick on us the most mainly because we don't fight back much unlike those greaser kids, they think of us in the same way as they do greasers"

"Well they look down on everyone, it's…" Jimmy tried to search for the right word "Normal…"

"Yea well, I'd like to give them a piece of my mind someday" she said clenching her fists. Jimmy nodded backing away.

"Good luck with that, see ya"

He left as quickly as possible as to not get involved in her ranting. 'Well thats one problem I need to fix'

"Hello James…" greeted a voice. Jimmy nearly groaned in frustration.

"Gary..."

As much as Jimmy was convinced that Gary was over his "taking over the school" obsession, he still thought of him as a complete jackass. All he does is hang around him and Pete and insult them. Everyone was inferior to Gary. "What do you want?"

Gary just looked at him and smiled a smile that seemed to conceal something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK I'm going to stop here. I know my grammar is bad so don't be harsh with the reviews. ****We will see new characters in the next chapter. I know this chapter is crap because school just started and I haven't been taking much of my time on it.**


	3. Chapter 3:The start of Trouble

**Wow I had a lot more reviews than I expected! Thank you everyone I feel glad that u liked my story feel free to ask questions and give out your opinions. My story isn't even that good but since there were reviews I decided to add another chapter, this ones short kinda srry!**

**I don't own Bully**

**Enjoy!**

Jimmy didn't like that smile… not one bit. It looked like the kind of smile that raving lunatics usually wore as a mask, not showing what truly lies inside their mind. 'Oh wait I forgot Gary_ is_ one' he thought.

"I want nothing at all jimmy-boy just walking around" replied Gary moving closer to Jimmy until they where less than a few inches apart. Jimmy didn't even flinch but glared; he examined Gary who still carried that sinister look in his eye.

Jimmy thanked god that he grew a couple more inches, no longer being the short 15 year old he used to be. He was now taller than few of the short kids at Bullworth. It made him feel a lot tougher than he used to be, but, much to his disappointment so did Gary, which only made Jimmy a few inches shorter than him. Gary noticed the look he was receiving.

"Chill out James I'm not going to do anything to you"

'Yea right' Jimmy thought but only shrugged in response. He didn't really care at the moment; he was exhausted and just wanted to go back into his dorm.

"So tell me…"Gary started casually. Jimmy raised an eyebrow. Was he _really_ just trying to have a conversation? "Does your mom still make a living doing _favors _for rich old guys?"

"…"

"…"

Jimmy had enough. He formed a fist wanting to punch the smirking boy square in the face. How dare he insult his mother! Didn't he learn his lesson when he was thrown off a freaking skylight!?

" ARRGGH! LOOK YOU ASSH-"

"Jimmy!" called out a voice; Jimmy paused, his fist nearly colliding with the taller boy's nose. It was Pete who quickly rushed toward them in a hurry. Great timing… and he was this close!

'You are so lucky Gary' Jimmy thought. Peter finally reached them but then looked nervous when he noticed Gary's presence.

"I… uh…" he stutterd uncomfortable with Gary around, remembering their last encounter nearly sent chills down his spine. He stared at the floor instead.

"What is it Pete?" Jimmy asked growing impatient. 'Whats with him?'

"I need your help there's a cat fight going on outside the girls' dorm" he finally answered. "It seems like your prediction was right"

"I'm there"

The three of them ran towards the girls' dorm and sure enough there was a huge crowd outside the girls' dorm. Petey saw a familiar girl amongst the crowd.

"Luna!" he greeted happily. She spun around green eyes looking slightly surprised. The coldness of the upcoming winter was making her look paler than usual.

"Hi Pete" her monotone voice sounding oddly cheerful.

"What going on" Questioned Jimmy, puffs of smoke emitting from his mouth.

"See for yourself" she mumbled, not even sounding the least bit interested as they tried to get through the crowd, which proved to be difficult, and sure enough they saw Kristine and Lola.

"What is this rumor about you kissing my Johnny you slut!" screamed Lola

"Well look who's talking, I ain't the one who gets it on with the entire male population of the school!" retorted Kristine

"Like your any better"

"How bout you say that to my face, you wanna start something? Cause I'm ready" Kristine replied taking off both of her large earrings. Lola looked at Jimmy

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to do something?" she asked annoyed

"No way this is starting to get to the good part"

"JIMMY!" Pete exclaimed

"I know, I know but I wouldn't want to get involved in the middle of a cat fight or else everyone will think I'm involved in this too… I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm leaving it to the Prefects" as if on cue both girls were caught easily and everyone was sent back to their dorms.

"Well that wasn't much help, but at least we know who to deal with now"

'I can't believe he avoided that fight' Pete thought before he realized there was someone missing. "Hey wait, where's Gary?" he asked. Luna and Jimmy glanced around

"Hey where is that jerk? Wasn't he with us a few moments ago?" Pete shrugged and Luna seemed uninterested. "Ah whatever, come on Pete lets go inside I'm freezing my ass off out here" They departed from Luna and headed back inside the dorm. Pete sighed in relief as they walked inside content that he would finally be able to relax and get away from drama of the outside world; Adolescence was like five years of torture. Unfortunately that feeling didn't last long…

"Femme-boy! And James! Back already?" Jimmy glared at Gary while Pete tried his best not to join him in the glaring contest.

"Where the heck were you?"

"With you morons of course I just decided to head back here a little early" he replied pacing around the room a little. "That didn't last long, it seems you've came all the way over there for nothing." Jimmy couldn't help but agree

"I guess your right"

"Of course I'm right" he said before leaving the common room possibly heading back to his own room. So much for a conversation, something he had a habit of doing lately, staying in his room more often.

"You sure he's taking his med's? Cause I think he's acting a bit sicker in the head than usual" Jimmy asked joining Pete on the couch who was engrossed with the television, as usual.

"I guess, he's still the same jerk as always, why?"

"I just can't help but think he's up to something to get back at me already" He admitted watching Pete who slightly pouted letting the words register inside his head.

'Cute' he thought. Wait what? Did he just think Pete was cute?! Petey started talking to him but Jimmy took this time to observe the smaller boys fragile looking form. He grew only slightly taller but still had a small appearance; his form was slender and fragile looking almost like a young female's body with slightly tanned skin. 'Well of course he's cute but why the hell do I start now to think about him like this?'

"Uh… Jimmy are you listening?" Petey asked interrupting his thoughts.

"What…" Jimmy asked confused, realizing his friend was talking. Petey sighed

"I said… never mind, I'm too tired" He yawned a little. It seems as thought he hadn't had much sleep, and school was wearing him out. He was grateful it was the weekends though. Jimmy glanced at Petey suddenly having an urge to apologize remembering yesterday.

"Hey Petey you wanna see if we can hang out tomorrow around town or something?" That certainly received his attention.

"What? Really?" He asked sounding happy his mood lifting. Jimmy nodded

"Sure I owe you don't I? Ill see you in the morning then…night Pete" said Jimmy before heading to his room, while Petey went inside his own which was across the hall from Jimmy's. He went to bed and drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face.

**OK I honestly have no idea where this story is heading I will add more of the original characters as well as new ones in the next few chapters. I know this one is a bit crappy also. Plz don't be harsh with the reviews TT. hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4:The start of trouble prt2

**Sorry I took so long guy's thank you all for the review! No new characters in this chapter but there will be in the next chapter! **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

**Enjoy**

Pete awoke early in the morning feeling slightly drowsy, which quickly went away when he remembered that he was able to hang out with Jimmy today.

'Well might as well get ready' he thought grabbing some spare clothes he kept and headed to the showers.

It was quiet and empty in the boy's dorm in the early mornings, mostly because everyone slept in on the weekends. And Petey liked it that way, preferring not to have much to deal with. After showering and getting ready he started to head back to his room. Just as he was about to enter his room he noticed that he wasn't the only one awake. A couple doors down cross from his, someone left the door slightly open.

"What's Gary doing being awake this early?" Pete murmured to himself, once he recognized the room.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he crept inside the room. Nothing has changed since the last time he saw it, and was just as plain as all the other rooms inside the dorm, a bed, rug, lamp, phone, desk, huge stack of papers, journal…wait what was on that desk? Pete walked closer to the desk and looked at the stack of papers which seemed to be notes based on random thoughts or ideas, before glancing at the journal.

'He keeps journals?' he thought putting his hands on the hard covered book.

'It _is_a journal! Why am I doing this? This is wrong I better put this back before…'

"Femme-boy? What the hell are you doing in my room?" questioned a familiar voice causing Petey to jump. Oh crap. Gary was standing just outside the doorway waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Uh… N-nothing the door was left open so I came inside to check and see if you were awake." He said. Gary stared at the smaller boy.

"Oh really? You haven't been snooping around any of my things have you?" Gary questioned Petey, his voice was ice cold as slowly advanced on him. He casually glanced around his own room while doing so. "It's been a while since you last came here" he recalled.

Last year, before Jimmy came to Bullworth, Petey only had Gary to hang out with most of the time. Not to mention they also shared the same room, but because of the little incident last year, Pete has his own room.

"No not at all" Replied Pete and before he knew it, he was between the wall and Gary who was leaning over him so close their foreheads touched. Pete's heart was racing mile a minute. "G-Gary what are you doing?" he stuttered. He felt so defenseless with the taller boy towering over him like that. Gary didn't even bother to hide the amused smirk that was plastered on his face. "Stop it!" Pete replied annoyed, he seriously wanted to get out of here. Gary grabbed him by the shirt collar lifting him up off the ground slightly causing Pete to flinch knowing for sure he might get hit or kicked in the balls.

'Or both' he thought. Fortunately for him nothing of the sort happened, instead Pete felt Gary lightly brush his lips against his own. It wasn't an actual kiss but it still freaked him out. He was teasing him.

"If you know what's best for you I suggest you _keep quiet_" Gary whispered into Petey's ear in a threatening tone. He was just having too much fun. Gary squeezed Pete's arms to keep him still; winced at the strong hold knowing it was going to leave small bruises. Pete yelped when he felt a hand make its way under his shirt. Gary chuckled.

"Quit it!" Pete shouted loudly slightly panicked. "What if someone walks in and sees us?!" The taller boy then released his hold on him and raised an eyebrow; he had an amused and slightly suggestive look on his face. Pete's face reddened at his choice of words. "I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"Whatever femme-boy…" Gary paused "I suggest you leave, you don't want to keep Hopkins waiting little-Petey" Pete's eyes widened

'Oh no, I forgot about Jimmy he should be awake by now!' Pete wasted no time in bolting out the room; he just wanted to get the hell out of there. Gary watched him leave making no move to stop him.

'Figures' Gary thought. Glancing at the journal that seemed untouched 'Not even one glance inside' he walked over to his door, looked out the hallway amused to see Pete running towards his own room.

'What the hell was that all about?!' Pete thought as he ran towards his own room, once he safely got there he was slightly surprised to see Jimmy lying on his bed staring at the ceiling waiting for him. He turned his head to the side when he saw the head boy walk in and grinned.

"About time… what took you so long man?"

"Err…" Pete's eyes wandered around the room, his faced reddening. 'Did he take that long? It's all Gary's fault!' He couldn't help but have the urge to go back and see what Gary's hiding. His eyes then rested on Jimmy's face. 'He's looking at me! Come on say something!' "I had homework to finish?" he answered lamely. Jimmy rolled his eyes

"On the weekends, are you serious? Ah well, whatever you say dork" he replied ruffling his hair a bit. "Geeze have some fun once in a while, let's head over around town and see what we can do today"

"Okay" Was Petey's relived response. 'He can be so oblivious sometimes' he thought as they walked to the school's garage where the taller boy stored his bike.

"Come on get on" Pete stood on the back of the red BMX reluctantly using Jimmy's back for support. Peter squeaked when the bike suddenly took off. He held on to Jimmy tighter he looked over at his friends face to see he was smirking.

"You did that on purpose!" Jimmy chuckled as he made a sharp turn around the corner nearly colliding with a street pole.

"Hey I know what we can do"

"Sure it's not anything illegal right?"

"What? I was only going to say that we can hang out in the Carnival" 'does think I always get into trouble on purpose?' Jimmy thought 'well…ok… maybe sometimes but that's for a good cause when I have to do favors for everyone'

"Oh then that's cool we can do that then" agreed Peter. Jimmy turned another curve before parking the bike on a nearby bicycle rack, and paid both of their tickets. Time passed by and Jimmy admitted that he was actually having a pretty good time. Maybe it's because Pete's having just as much of a good time as he is. Jimmy then suggested they'd ride on the Ferris wheel. They both took their seats, Pete looking slightly nervous.

"You ok? Pete?" he nodded, as the ride started.

"Yea just a little nervous"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights"

"N-no not at all" he stuttered. The Ride went a little faster then it slowed to the stop all the way at the top. How ironic is that? Pete took the risk and glanced down; he could see everyone and everything.

"Hey is that Trent and Kirby?! Oh look and there's Pinky with Derby…I guess he's trying to make up for that date last year or something." He had a mischievous look on his face as he pulled out his sling shot. Pete seemed absolutely horrified.

"What the hell? Jimmy you brought that thing with you?" Jimmy shrugged.

"Don't I always? It's a good chance to screw with them now" he replied taking a couple of marbles out of his pocket, he aimed carefully before releasing a small number of shots. Below them Pinky and Derby are holding hands. One of them happened to hit Pinky from behind who squealed. She slapped Derby who was obviously oblivious to what was happening at the moment.

"You Pervert! You said this date you planned that you promised not to try anything on me!"

"B-but I didn't do anything!" he said after recovering.

"So now your going to lie to me, you said you were going to treat me like royalty…I'm leaving!" she stated before storming off in a huff.

"No wait Pinky err… princess, I'm sorry!" he chased after her. Jimmy laughed his ass off at the pathetic scene.

"You just realized that you practically ruined their entire relationship right?" Pete explained, after what he witnessed.

"Nah she'll get over it just give her everything she wants and it will be nothing but a distant memory, that shouldn't be too much of a hassle for Derby… besides you've got to admit it, was funny"

"I guess" Pete mumbled looking down on his lap smiling a little.

"Now to mess with Trent and Kirby" Pete's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Jimmy!" Pete sighed and rolled his eyes knowing there was no stopping him as he saw Jimmy aimed his slingshot and released another marble that shot and hit Kirby on the arm. . He watched Kirby panic as he ran out of the Carnival gates with Trent running after him.

"I knew it man someone is watching us! Quit following me or people are going to think…" Kirby didn't finish his sentence as he ran off with Trent trying to calm him down but was unsuccessful.

After the ride was over, they did many other things when they left the amusement park, hung out at Bullworth Gardens, going to the movies, and much to Pete's delight, played Future racer for hours back at the light house. Right now they were sitting on the beach docks throwing rocks at the water just talking about random things.

"…And that's how I managed to get into this school" He finished.

"Whoa…so your mom's on her fifth honeymoon right now?"

"Sixth or seventh is more like it" Jimmy corrected.

"Oh sorry…" there was silence. The moon was so full and bright tonight that it gave the scene a claming effect. "Today was fun thanks Jimmy"

"Yeah it was, we should do it again sometime" At that statement Peter's face brightened.

"Really? Thanks Jimmy!" He replied with much enthusiasm.

"Yea, sure" There was silence between them. Pete shivered in the cold weather and scooted closer to Jimmy trying to stay warm. Jimmy didn't push him away but allowed him to scoot closer. It's been a while since he had any company like this… Jimmy certainly didn't receive this much attention from his parents or any one he knew for that matter… 'This feels sort of nice 'Jimmy thought smiling a bit.

"_What are you guy's doing here?"_ A voice questioned out of nowhere.

"Holy shit!" Jimmy and Pete instantly separated as if they were burned. Pete blushed while Jimmy looked instantly pissed of at who ever ruined his good mood.

"L-luna?" Pete questioned once he recognized the Goth girl. In the moonlight she sort of looked like a ghost. She was looking careless and bored as always while chewing on a Pocky.

"Pocky?" she questioned offering a box of the chocolate biscuits to an annoyed Jimmy.

"No thanks, what are you doing here?" 'What the hell is wrong with her? I thought she was the freaking grudge or something with the way she sneaks up on people.' 'Why the is it that everywhere we go she shows up?' The dark haired girl shrugged

"Nothing at all just walking around then I saw you guys and decided to say hi so hi!" Jimmy was losing his patience fast, he sighed in defeat.

"Come on might as well go back, its late anyways, come on guys I know a short cut near the school bus parking lot where we can sneak in." said Jimmy running ahead of them. Luna glanced at Pete as they ran he seemed to be looking down instead of straight ahead.

"Are you all right? You seem to be thinking a lot lately Pete" she snapped him back to reality. Pete smiled

"I'm just kind of happy I guess, oh come on, we're being left behind" he realized before catching up to Jimmy as the three of them walked back to Bullworth.

**Well that's about it for now till the next chapter which I'm working on right now Please review if you want me to continue Also feel free to give me opinions, questions, or ideas if you like. **


	5. Chapter 5:Meeting Edwin Lutz

**Thank you everyone for the reviews I'm so happy Sorry I took a while I was just having a sudden writers block. I did manage to get a question though...**

**BluePuppeta.JAA : Thank you so much for most of the reviews I received, (glad you liked the last chapter ) now about that question whether or not I might write a Gary/Jimmy story. I honestly never thought about it before, not exactly my MOST favorite pairing but I still like it. (I like Gary the most also)Well maybe if this story goes along well I might write one since I don't have much faith in my writing skills. TT I guess I might give it a try tho.**

**Next day**

"Yo man, I can't stand that girl she's just so…so" Kristine growled not able to finish her sentence.

"Slutty?" Zoe offered. Kristine nodded. They were all in sitting in the school cafeteria. The group consisted of Jimmy, Zoe, and Kristine. Pete was off running some errands; Gary is most likely tagging along probably to torture the poor boy. And the rest of the students were in their own little group chatting amongst themselves.

"And the sound of her voice just makes me want to ring her neck, you feel me? So when that _Puta _called me a slut I was thinking Oh hell naw!"

"Well that's Lola for ya"

"Johnny is so nice when I first met him I don't understand how he can fall for that tramp; she's got an attitude trying to pick a fight with me because I can whoop her ass in a second, I say we teach her a lesson"

"Sure thing" The school bell rang "And I guess we will have to talk about this later then" Jimmy finished. Kristine sighed but nodded as she gathered her belongings and left. Zoe and Jimmy walked out the school building heading toward their dorms.

"About time, this whole discussion involving Lola was starting to give me a headache" Zoe stated rubbing her temples.

"I can picture more of Johnny ending up with Kristine then Lola… she's WAY hotter than her." He received a punch in the arm. Jimmy glared "What the hell was that for?"

"This isn't about looks Jimmy it's about how they treat Johnny and how they behave themselves remember? Also to avoid any unnecessary conflict" Jimmy rubbed his bruised arm.

"I know that I was just stating something damn…"

She noticed the boy next to her shivering. It already started snowing a little since this morning. "Shouldn't you be wearing a sweater?" She questioned Jimmy who was only wearing his school uniform. Jimmy didn't notice the weather _until_ he stepped outside and didn't bother to go inside and change his clothes.

"Shouldn't you be wearing pants?" he retorted referring to her slightly short red skirt although she was wearing leggings and a red sweater… She scoffed

"I can wear whatever I want and you know that no one tells me what to do" replied the tomboy giving Jimmy a hard but playful punch on the arm. He winced rubbing his aching arm.

"Whatever you say, see ya Zoe" Jimmy walked back to the boy's dorm and sighed welcoming the warmth of the dorm. At least they have a heater now. He walked towards his room ignoring the presence of Trent and his group who were trying to stuff one of the band geeks with thick rimmed glasses inside the garbage can. He closed the door and laid on his bed in exhaustion. He doesn't know how much more he can take this… this really is the crappiest school he's ever been in. There's trouble everywhere, no matter where you look you will always see kids being punched, kicked, given wedgies', stuffed in trash cans, thrown stink bombs, doing graffiti, and the list goes on and on…

"You've got to admit little Petey, pink really does suit you" Gary complemented, referring to Pete's pink gloves. Gary probably made him wear it most likely to match the pink shirt Pete always wears for some reason.

"Shut up Gary…" Peter groaned in annoyance. Jimmy turns his head sideways from the sudden interruption of his thoughts to see Gary and Petey enter his room. 'Great'

"Can't you guys take your little argument elsewhere that isn't my room" Jimmy questioned in vexation.

"Lighten up James! You always have to ruin the fun. You always see me and Petey here having a good time right?" Gary stated with much enthusiasm as he slowly, suggestively, slipped his cold hands inside Peter's shirt, who yelped from the contact of the icy hands.

"S-stop it!" Pete replied, blushing with embarrassment. Gary cackled in amusement. Jimmy raised an eyebrow at the sudden display in front of him. He sometimes even wondered about the relationship between those two… what kind of messed up friendship did they have anyway? Jimmy suddenly feels a slight bit possessive to protect the smaller boy. He even found himself standing in front of Pete, separating the two.

"All right that's enough man leave him alone" said Jimmy in a serious tone to Gary who was suddenly poking the hell out of Pete. He paused and held his hands up in mock defense as if he was caught stealing.

"All right, all right chill man if you wanted him that badly you could have just asked…" He turned to leave the room. Jimmy didn't notice the icy stare he received before he left but Pete sure did and that just made him worry.

"Uh Jimmy are you all right?"

"Yea why wouldn't I be? He gave the smaller boy a strange look while Pete searched for the right words.

"Um… well you look kind of… bothered by something…" Jimmy gave him an annoyed look.

"I thought you wouldn't let this_ asshole_ mess with you or take advantage of you in any way, you're the head boy of the school now Pete, _you_ have more of an advantage now!"

'Oh no I was hoping he wouldn't bring up this subject' thought Pete "Well I-"

_**CRASH**_

"_You little shit your gonna pay for that!"_ Erupted Trent's angry voice from outside the boys dorm. Pete sighed in relief at the interruption. The two boys glanced at each other before rushing outside to see the group of bullies surrounding the boy from earlier with the thick rimmed glasses.

"I said I was very sorry it was an accident!" The boy apologized he had dirty blond hair with light brown eyes. He was an average sized built type of guy but sort of nerdy at the same time mostly because of the glasses. They could see Trent holding him up by the collar of his red band shirt, fist brandished in front of his face. Jimmy wasted no time in giving the bully a bloody nose; he released his hold on the boy who was rushed to somewhere safe by Pete. Jimmy smirked a little

'It's been a while since I fought a group on my own' he thought dodging a punch. He rammed Wade in the stomach, he watched as he doubled over in pain not noticing someone behind him. Troy grabbed him by both arms and was held still as Wade stood up and started punching him repeatedly in the stomach. Thinking quickly he moved his leg back hitting Troy behind him in his groin, the Troy released Jimmy as he writhed on the floor in pain. Pete just stood there feeling upset that he wasn't much use as Jimmy finished beating the remaining bully to a pulp but at least he got the boy with the glasses out of the way. 'Wasn't I supposed to report these kinds of things?' Pete thought.

"Thanks for standing up to those guys" Replied the boy with the glasses.

"No problem what got them so worked up any way?" Jimmy questioned him pointing behind him where he supposedly left the group on the floor writhing in pain.

"O-oh that I accidentally hit one of those guys in the face with one of my drumsticks…and I think I nearly poked his eye out… my names Edwin Lutz by the way." He placed his drum in front of him.

"That's it?" Pete asked

"Those guys need to learn not to act so high and mighty" Jimmy thought out loud. "Well you're free to go"

"Thanks again I look forward to seeing you guys again... Whoa!" Edwin didn't watch where he was going and slipped on a banana peel…(classic) and fell back into the trashcan. Pete looked worried and Jimmy smirked, trying not to laugh. Edwin glanced at them sheepishly "Heh sorry I have a bad habit of causing accidents" He forced himself out of the trash can but landed face first on the slightly snow covered floor his giant drum snapping off in the process. The three of them watched as the drum rolled away from them and trip Mr. Faggotor who was walking around the school grounds. The smirk went away from Jimmys face, and the three boys looked worried as they watched the math teacher land on his back ungracefully on the hard snow covered ground.

"Oh crap! What do we do?!" Pete panicked watching the math teacher lie on the floor in terrible pain. Jimmy grabbed Pete by the arm and dragged him away from the scene, Edwin tagging along the way.

"Just run the hell away before he suspects it was us!" Jimmy replied hurriedly as they ran back inside the dorm. They could hear the faint shouts of the man cursing and shouting.

"Oh yeah they sometimes call me Edwin Lutz the Klutz because of the accidents I cause" he stated lamely, he smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"No really?" said Jimmy not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice, Pete gave him a glare, warning him to be nicer.

"Well if the Jocks don't get me the bullies sure will" Edwin admitted smiling.

'Why does that kid smile so much?' Jimmy thought. It was starting to annoy him.

"Well I got to go to the football field and practice so thanks again!" he smiled walking towards the doors.

"Edwin watch out!" Pete tried to warn but was a second too late. They watched Edwin fall from the front steps onto the cold ground. He got up and wiped the snow from his red band sweater.

"I'm okay!"

"_Hey it's that kid!"_ exclaimed one of the bullies who seemed to have recovered from the beating. Edwin screamed as he ran for his life towards the football field. This time no one was offering help.

"Should we do something?" Pete questioned. Jimmy only shrugged and walked back inside Pete reluctantly followed. Jimmy without further questioning just went inside his room and finally fell asleep on his bed in peace, with no interruptions this time. Pete, feeling slightly disappointed once again, looked around seeing the same familiar door slightly ajar. He walked inside Gary's room once more only this time he was greeted by bottles and bottles of different types of medication sprawled out all over his desk and that same journal, which was closed this time, laid upon it…

"You just can't resist the urge to go inside my room can you femme-boy?" a voice replied out of nowhere. Before he could even blink the door closed and he was shoved against the wall. Petey stood there pinned once again, and feeling slightly panicked he looked up to see two sinister eyes that looked back at him with amusement.

"Gary…"

**Well that's about it for now till the next chapter, sorry I didn't do much of a good job here hehe… Next chapter will talk about the problems involving other cliques and some other stuff involving Jimmy/Peteyness Please review if you want me to continue soon ,Also feel free to give me opinions, questions, or ideas if you like. I will gladly take some. **


	6. Chapter 6:Their Revenge

**Hello everyone so sorry for the EXTREMELY long tome it took me to update. I'm not so sure I'm even satisfied with this chapter but as soon as I get my head straightened out ill try to improve the story! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GIVE ANY IDEAD OR SUGGESTIONS, OR QUESTIONS AND IF I LIKEYOU IDEA ILL BE GLAD TO TAKE THEM! Thanks to all who reviewed! I did this chapter in a bit of a rush so it could be considered an unimportant chapter, since the story might turn out to be pretty long. Also be aware that the characters might be a little OC.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Stressed

**ENJOY!**

**Last time**

_**"You just can't resist the urge to go inside my room can you femme-boy?" a voice replied out of nowhere. Before he could even blink the door closed and he was shoved against the wall. Pete stood there pinned once again, and feeling slightly panicked he looked up to see two sinister eyes that looked back at him with amusement.**_

_**"Gary…"**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Their Revenge

"Gary..."

"Femme-boy" the taller boy retorted sardonically.

Peter Kowalski's heart pounded so loudly he was sure he wasn't the only one who could hear it. They both gazed at each other, neither breaking eye contact. Pete did notice however, that the tight grip on his arms was starting to hurt him a bit and couldn't help but show a small amount of pain on his face.

"Whoops" Was Gary's sardonic reply as he released Pete, who lost balance and fell none too gently on the wooden floor. Peter hesitantly stood up; a small amount of redness was visible on his face from their closeness from earlier.

"Gary had you err…" Pete looked toward the desk where the dozen bottles of medication lie, Gary followed his gaze and scoffed.

"You think they'll _allow_ me to skip my meds? Those morons practically _watch _me all the time 24/7. What can I say? I'm cursed." He seemed to be in a pretty talkative mood all of a sudden. "What brings you here sneaking inside my room?"

"What!? I wasn't sneaking!"

"Funny, it sure seems like you were…" he edged on his all-knowing grin never leaving his face. Pete groaned in frustration wanting to change the subject, he felt himself getting a headache. Suddenly, Gary's eyebrows rose in mock realization. "Oh, I know you wanted to do! If you wanted to finish where we left off earlier you could have just said so!" He grinned. Before Peter could question him about what he meant, he felt lips forcefully crash down upon his own. He squeaked in resistance and the strange sensation he was experiencing and his first instinct was to struggle yet again.

Gary growled and pinned Pete's body closer to the wall to get him to hold still, tightly pinning his wrists above his head. Pete shut his eyes tightly. Though it felt strange and uncomfortable it also felt…good. Pete held back a small moan, but slightly panicked when he felt his shirt being unbuttoned … this has gone a bit too far…

_**RIIIINNG…**_

The dorm hallways were now crowded with frantic boys heading straight for the exits, it seems someone decided to pull a prank with the fire alarm once again.

"Dammit" Gary whispered, pushing Pete away a bit roughly. Peter stumbled but regained his balance, and was a bit confused at the sudden mood swings. "Damn meds…" Gary glanced at Pete coldly "You should leave the room dork, if you know what's good for you… leave!" he half shouted. Pete found himself pushed outside the now empty hallway and heard the wooden door slam behind him.

Pete clutched his chest; his heart pounding, disappointed but glad at the sudden interruption. He felt dazed, his knees were weak and he was sure to collapse on the floor at any moment. He slowly brought his fingers to his lips. 'I can't believe he did that!'

His mind was racing. Not only was this his first kiss, but it was with Gary! He never even thought that Gary would have some kind of interest in him... no why would anyone have an interest in him? 'What would Jimmy think if... wait, what the hell am I thinking?! I can't tell Jimmy! Blood would be spilt if he found out…oh god, oh god…" He walked outside to clear his thoughts, or at least sort them out. As soon as he opened the front door he saw Luna staring straight at him with her brilliant green eyes.

"Luna! what are you doing around here? You should leave before the prefects catch you"

"They wont come here they're too busy catching the guy who pulled the fire alarm and… did you kiss somebody?" She questioned randomly, she seemed to have noticed something odd and was staring at him with disbelief.

"What? NO! I mean… no why do you ask?" Peter was trying to be as calm as possible, if the word was out it would surely arrive to Jimmy in no time. He promised himself since last year that he would handle things on his own.

"Your shirts slightly unbuttoned"

"What?" Pete looked himself over and indeed the buttons of the bottom of his light pink shirt were unbuttoned. He blushed in embarrassment and quickly redid them. "Heh… I guess I was in a hurry and I probably missed a few while changing" he quickly changed the subject "So who was the one who…?"

"Jimmy"

"Again?! May I ask why he did this… he knows—

"He's not allowed to? I know, I told him to" said Luna immediately cutting him off. Pete kept a mental note to tell Jimmy to think before recklessly agreeing to do what someone says just for the money.

"Why would you do that?"

"I say its time we give those snobbish Preps and brainless Jocks a taste of our revenge."

"Edwin's in on this too?" Pete guessed, Luna really had nothing against the jocks since the two cliques kept their distance. Edwin would probably fit the profile. Luna nodded. 'Wow lucky guess' he thought.

"Well like Jimmy says… we will give them what they've got coming to them."

"Wait, now hold on a second, what makes you think _I'm_ going to help _you_ guys" Pete argued, reminding her of his current status as head boy. Luna just smiled, and Petey swore he saw an evil glint in her eye.

* * *

It was an early, cold, winter morning at Bullworth academy, and Petey instantly regretted the idea of helping carrying out the revenge of the two cliques. 'Oh well, look at the brightside, I least I get to help out and come along with Jimmy' 

"Why as a head boy do I end up doing all the things that could result me in suspension?" Pete asked himself before adding a packet of super glue to the back of a jocks football uniform. He was somehow _convinced_ by Luna to agree into helping them. Petey inwardly shivered when he remember the eerie look he received from the Goth. Jimmy shrugged in response adding a couple more packets into another uniform.

'Well Pete is pretty much a pushover' he thought.

They were also currently _sneaking_ inside the locker rooms. Luna dealt with some business of her own with the Preps at the Harrington house while Edwin was waiting for them beside the now _filled_ swimming pool, much to Pete's delight. So for now it was just him and Jimmy….

"I swear I got to thank Melvin for lending us these things" Jimmy grinned eager for the game to start in order to unleash the prank.

"What do they do?" Pete couldn't help but question out of curiosity.

"They are just dry-quick super glue packs that can easily be hidden inside the uniform, but they are also pretty sticky and can be busted easily, so be careful when handling it especially in freezing weather like this." He set the last of the glue packets in the uniforms and paused to admire his work "Done, now lets get the hell out of here before we get suspected" They left from the locker rooms as quickly as possible without getting caught. On their way Jimmy couldn't help but notice that Pete seemed to be a little stiff as is something was troubling him. Well, not that he was staring a Pete the entire time but… ok… maybe he was a little bit but…

"Hey Pete you ok?" Jimmy questioned trying to focus his mind onto his friend's well-being and not his body. 'Damn Petey for looking so cute, has he always been this way?' he thought questioningly. Pete jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Whoa! calm down what is wrong with you?"

"Nothings wrong, oh look there's Edwin over there waiting for us we better hurry" he said quickly before running ahead. 'I just hope I don't run into Gary anytime soon' Pete soon had flashbacks of what happened earlier. He felt his cheeks grow hot as the memories came back. 'Oh. My. God! Will I ever get these stupid thoughts out of my head?!' he thought with annoyance. They both saw Edwin who was patiently waiting for them by the pool.

"Hey guys" Edwin smiled, pushing up his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Are we ready yet? Luna said to meet her by the bull worth school statue." They nodded as the three of them left the gym and headed out toward the direction of the Harrington house. There they saw the Goth sitting down quietly by the statue reading a novel, she looked up when she saw them approaching.

"So is everything all set?" Jimmy questioned. Luna nodded

"Yes, but there's one problem Derby and the others are inside the place is packed with those preps. So… did you bring it?" Luna asked. Pete saw Jimmy nod as he carefully pulled out a questionable object out of a bag he was carrying. It was a plastic container that contained some clear gel-like liquid inside.

"We have to sneak inside and mix this with the shampoo bottle their using, it will change their hair color to a bright pink when it's completely dry, and once it's dry it will stay that way for less than a day or so. If you only have time to change one of them I prefer if you switch Derby's because he pisses me off." She explained the last part bluntly, along with a few additional things she can think of that can practically cause humiliation amongst the Preps.

Luna volunteered to cause a distraction while the three of them snuck inside. So far they managed to find Derby's own room and bathroom in the extremely large but classy building. Since he was the leader along with his family who are filthy rich, it was no surprise that he'd have his own room. Edwin, on the other hand, who just started the school year, was in complete awe.

"This is amazing! Whoa look at that they even have their own dome!" Edwin said with excitement. Jimmy had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and Pete just nodded in agreement. They mixed the clear gel into the shampoo bottle, after that they were free to mess around with whatever they want in the Harrington house without making much noise.

"Ok guys time to go, Luna can't distract for long" Pete reminded them as they walked out toward a nearby exit. On their way Edwin accidentally bumped into a vase, which made a really loud crashing noise as it broke into a million shards of glass.

"_Whose there?" _a voice was heard not too far away. Both Jimmy and Petey paused and glared back at Edwin who stood there smiling sheepishly.

"Ehehe… um… my bad?" he said guiltily backing up. He also didn't notice the other vase behind him.

"Edwin, watch out!" Jimmy's warning came a second too late. The vase crashed into another vase, which crashed into another fragile object, and so on. It was basically like playing dominoes, and it all fell together continuously. Before they knew it everything in the room was practically destroyed.

"Oh shit!" Pete gaped at how everything was fine just a second ago, then the next they were about to be beaten by a mob of angry snobs.

"_It's coming from this room!"_ this was a different voice, there seemed to be more than one of the Preppies out there looking for the source of the noise, Jimmy guessed it was Chad's voice.

"RUN!" Jimmy shouted, as they raced toward the nearby exists. Edwin, falling behind, tripped on a piece of broken wood on the floor and fell face first. Pete paused and ran back to help.

"Go on without me I'll be just fine" Edwin insisted when Peter tried to pull him up.

"But…" Pete tried to argue back, but Edwin seemed to have his mind set. Jimmy was loosing his patience fast.

"OH FOR GOD SAKES!!" He exclaimed before grabbing Pete by the back of his shirt collar and hauled him over his shoulder so they could escape quicker. Jimmy would admit that he felt a bit guilty about abandoning the band geek like that, but they had no time to help him out. The two of them finally managed to get as far away as possible from the Preps territory and stopped by outside the abandoned corner near the boiler room.

"You nearly got us in a hell of a lot of trouble Pete, so did Edwin, this will be the last time I'm bringing both of you along" Said Jimmy, not realizing that he had hurt the other boy's feelings.

"Fine then I won't try to come along and help out; I wouldn't want to _get in the way_" Pete replied hurtfully walking away. Jimmy didn't fail to notice that Pete was upset.

"Hey, hold on a sec" He grabbed Pete by his arm before he could walk any further. "You've been acting strange since this morning, and now you're pissed off at me? What's wrong?"

"It's none of your business, now let go" Pete tried to get Jimmy to release his grip on his arm, but of course Jimmy was much stronger than him.

"Like hell I will, not until you tell me what's wrong" He insisted.

_**RINNNNGGG…**_

Petey inwardly sighed in relief, for the second time he was thankful for the school bell to butt-in. "I have to go sorry Jimmy" said Petey as he quickly excused himself and left.

"Damn bell" Jimmy cursed under his breath as he headed toward his math class, there he saw Luna sitting down smiling to herself. Well at least _she's_ happy. She snickered when she saw Derby walk by; his blond hair was no longer blond but a bright pink. The leader seemed no to have noticed the stares and snickers he was receiving from his classmates.

"WHO THE HELL HAD THE GAWL TO DO THIS!" The pink haired boy ignored Jimmy, not wanting to mess with him after last year and stepped toward the dark haired girl who tried to contain her laughter. "Was it you?!"

"Now why would you suspect that?" Her questioned seemed pretty innocent. Which caused Derby to least suspect her.

"Hmm… I suppose your right morbid trash such as your self wouldn't have the guts to stand up against us" He replied before leaving thinking he had insulted the girl. Luna was not affected by the insult but started to laugh as soon as Derby's back was turned.

"Hey at least I'm not the one who looks ridiculous right now" Luna said loudly, Derby didn't seem to hear her, or at least _pretended_ not to hear her, partially because she was right.

"Ok settle down class" replied Mr. Faggoter, who was currently in a wheel chair. It seems that Edwin did more damage than Jimmy thought. Mr. Faggoter began his lesson; Jimmy couldn't help but let his mind wonder off to what had happened earlier.

'I'll try to talk to Pete later on and find out what's been bugging him.' Jimmy decided to try and see if they could hang out like they did before once again, that would surely cheer him up. 'Pete…' was his last thought before being hit in the head with a piece of chalk.

"HOPKINS PAY ATTENTION!" bellowed the math teacher.

* * *

**SOOO what do you think? Please review if you want me to continue soon; also feel free to give me opinions, questions, or ideas if you like. I will gladly take some. ONE AGAIN THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY !!!! **


End file.
